xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Du Qing
Du Qing is the founder of the Blue Dragon Sect and also an Outer Elder of the Great Soul Sect. Personality Du Qing is extremely vindictive and cares a lot about his reputation as seen by his outburst after Wang Lin destroyed his sect and escaped, "Only I, Du Qing, can steal other people’s things and destroy other sect’s caves… No one has ever dared to destroy my sect!!!” He is also someone that easily becomes jealous of others as seen by his disdain for Wang Lin repeatedly trying to use Spatial Bending, "'I want to see how long he plans to try. When he still fails in the end, what kind of expression will he make…' There was a hint of contempt in Du Qing’s eyes, but there was also jealousy. 'How come I, Du Qing, was not accepted by a Grand Empyrean… Do Grand Empyreans all like fools like this?' Du Qing was unconvinced." History Book Twelve Du Qing rushed back from the Great Soul Sect when he learnt from Elder Zhou that his sect was under attack. However, by the time he returned, Wang Lin had escaped. Enraged at his decimated sect, Du Qing soul-searched one of the sect disciples and saw what happened. He even sentenced Elder Sun Mengde to be sealed for 100 years due to his slip of words. He then ordered the sect to use their entire resources to look for Wang Lin and himself began tracking Wang Lin. He continued tracking Wang Lin for months using a tracking spell he received from the Great Soul Sect. During the months Du Qing chased him, Wang Lin had managed to devour 16 branch earthen fire veins. When he finally caught up to him, he saw that Wang Lin was in the process of devouring a child earthen fire vein that was many times stronger than the branch earthen fire veins. He attacked Wang Lin but the latter mitigated all the damage to the child earthen fire vein. Du Qing wanted to attack him again but was gobsmacked when Wang Lin daunted him by using the World Sect's War Spirit Print, the Dong Lin Sect's Seven-Colored Lance, the Dark Moon Sect's Dark Moon Art, and the Three Dao Sect's Song Yun Dao's Realm Burning Umbrella. Still, he decided to attack Wang Lin while thinking that he must have stolen those spells (although he himself was not convinced of that statement). However, he was further shocked to see Wang Lin's seven essences. Moreover, he almost passed out from fear when Wang Lin took out the golden print Xuan Luo gifted him. Immediately, he turned his entire approach 360° and even began guarding Wang Lin in hopes that the latter may allow him to meet the Grand Empyrean that gifted him the golden print. After absorbing the child earthen fire vein, Wang Lin only managed to form the legs of his Fire Essence True Body. So, he then attracted the remaining branch earthen fire veins in the area that his divine sense could cover and after absorbing them he managed to form the two arms, as well. He also lured the two child earthen fire veins in the area and made Du Qing suppress one of them while he battled and absorbed the other. After absorbing the two of them, his Fire Essence True Body was almost complete except for the head. Du Qing then invited Wang Lin back to his sect and promised that he would send his disciples to for earthen fire veins in the area. He even gifted Wang Lin the best cultivation cave in the sect. Although he kept his distance, he kept observing Wang Lin through his divine sense. When he noticed Wang Lin attempt to use Spatial Bending, he was surprised but soon enough he began looking towards Wang Lin with contempt. Wang Lin continued attempting to use Spatial Bending for a year when he finally managed to connect to his avatar in the void and succeeded. Du Qing was genuinely shocked and was unable to make sense of Wang Lin using Spatial Bending as he knew that one needed to be at least at late-stage Void Tribulant for this art to work and he knew for a fact that Wang Lin not yet reached the Void Tribulant stage. Wang Lin then left for the Great Soul Sect where the Heavenly Bull Continent's main earthen fire vein was located. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Alive Category:Blue Dragon Sect Category:Great Soul Sect Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Arcane Void Category:Arcane Tribulant Category:Third Step